


She's Special

by cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus/pseuds/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah is the twin that goes to the church, not the state, and becomes a trained (albeit still British) assassin but when she tries to kill Cosima she immediately feels a connection and she just can’t do it and she starts to secretly follow Cosima around. Cosima, of course, notices, and starts talking to her shadow about everything; life, beliefs, science, Sarah is just enraptured by this amazing creature who is her but not her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Special

Sarah crouched on the roof of the building, using the scope of her sniper to monitor the movements across the quad. It was almost 10 pm, but the lights were still on in the lab, a lone student crouched over a stack of papers at her desk. Sarah held her breath as a couple suddenly burst out of the library, loudly celebrating the end of a long study day; she watched as they skipped across the grass, pausing briefly under a tree for a kiss before continuing out of sight.

When Sarah returned her gaze to the scope, the desk was empty. She scanned across the lab until she found Cosima leaning against the window, staring in the wake of the couple. Sarah watched as she fiddled with a dreadlock between her fingers, smiling to herself about something Sarah would never know. 

Slowly, Sarah put her finger on the trigger, taking a deep breath, preparing to complete one more item on her list. As she took her final, steadying breath, Cosima looked up, appearing to lock eyes with Sarah. She knew this was impossible, but she maintained completely still, holding her breath as the familiar face looked at her. The lips, still turned up in the secretive smile; the cheeks, somehow softer than her own; the eyes, full of warmth as they seemed to look straight into Sarah’s soul.

And just like that, Sarah slowly lowered the gun, her eyes still focused on the spot where the abomination stood. The abomination that she was charged with eliminating. The abomination that suddenly consumed her mind, her heart.

-

Cosima stood outside of the biology building, digging through her bag for her ID. “Shit, shit, shit,” she whispered as she tossed aside crumpled papers and half eaten granola bars, pleading with the tote bag gods that her ID hadn’t been swallowed into the abyss. 

She heard a crunch behind her, and she swung around, hoping to find someone to let her into the labs. The sidewalk was empty, however, and Cosima blinked a few times before returning to her bag, assuming the noise was just a squirrel or some other little animal.

"Aha!" Cosima shouted as she pulled out her ID badge, throwing her hands up in celebration. She then quickly let herself into the building. As the door closed behind her, Sarah peered out from around the side of the building.

-

Ten days had gone by since Sarah had begun following Cosima. Her favorite part of the day was watching Cosima walk to campus in the morning. Soon after Sarah had started following her, she noticed that Cosima would occasionally talk to herself on these walks - intricate conversations about the patterns in nature, or an article she had just read for her work, or annoying plot holes in her favorite TV shows.

It was comforting to Sarah, hearing her talk like this every day, as if she was having these conversations with Sarah and not with herself. Most of the time she didn’t know what Cosima was talking about, but she didn’t care. Her voice danced across the street, engulfing Sarah, sweeping her off her feet and to another world where Cosima was not her target, but her friend, even her sister.

Sarah crouched low behind a tree as Cosima emerged from her apartment, wrapped up in her signature red coat, balancing a mug of coffee and a muffin in one hand as she fiddled with her keys. She then made her way down the street, and Sarah followed on the opposite side, careful to remain always hidden and always a few paces behind.

"I’ve decided my new favorite animal is the cuttlefish," Cosima announced to the sidewalk. Sarah’s ears perked up. "I mean they are completely fascinating, and they certainly do not get the credit they deserve." Cosima paused and took a bite of her muffin, and Sarah watching as she closed her eyes, wishing she could see what Cosima was seeing.

"They are probably one of the most intelligent creatures on the planet," Cosima continued as she resumed walking. "Their camouflage capabilities alone are something to marvel at, let alone the way they can hypnotize their prey, as well as morph to scare off predators, it’s seriously completely amazing."

Sarah wished desperately that she knew what a ‘cuddle-fish’ was so she could share in Cosima’s excitement. How can she get so excited about a stupid fish, Sarah thought to herself as she watched Cosima eat her muffin. Sarah found it impressive, that she was so full of excitement, passion, love. She had been told time and again that all these girls weren’t real, they didn’t deserve a life, Sarah was doing God’s work. But that couldn’t be possible, not with Cosima at least. Cosima was special.

As the approached the biology building, Sarah got in her usual hiding spot around the corner, watching as Cosima performed her daily search for her ID. As she fished it out of her bag, and let herself in the building, Sarah’s eyes fell upon something on the ground, just where Cosima had been standing. She didn’t even notice it happen, she was too preoccupied with remaining hidden, but now it was very plain what it was, and Sarah slowly approached and picked up the muffin - the same kind she had just watched Cosima eat - and she held it close to her chest.


End file.
